Texas Juvenille Correction Center
by angelinthesky-121
Summary: Three boys meet at the juvenille correction center. Opposites,with only one thing in common. But, could they be friends?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: This is really rambling story, but I'm gunna dedicate this to eternallyjaded, cause she's awesome, and if you read mine you should read hers cause they are SO much better. And Girl-in-colour cause it's her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And read her stories too! Thank you for your time!_

_**Appalachia**_

"_Your honour, the jury finds Emmett McCarty...guilty."_

"_Very well. Emmett McCarty, I sentence you to one and a half years in Juvenile correction camp in Texas"_

_WHAT?I didn't even do it. Oh God! Mom is gunna kill me._

_**Chicago**_

"_Your honour, the jury finds Edward Mason...guilty."_

"_Edward Mason, I sentence you to one and a half years in Juvenile correction Camp in Texas."_

"_That Is an unfair sentence! I Didn't do it!"I yelled standing up and shaking my lawyers restraining hand off my shoulder._

"_Mr Mason. Stop yelling. Do you want a longer punishment?" My lawyer hissed at me._

"_Mr Mason, my mind is made up. Three years. Now, do I have to Call the guards?" The judge asked me. I was so angry, I couldn't answer. I didn't do it! I don't deserve this._

"_No your honour you don't. When does he have to leave?" My father asked, looking disappointedly at me._

"_He leaves in a week. Make sure and pack light._

_**Texas**_

"_Your honour, the jury finds Jasper Whitlock....guilty."_

"_Jasper Whitlock,as this is not your first sentence, I sentence you to three years in Juvenile correction camp, here in Texas."_

_Dang! I didn't do it. This time. Last time, Okay I deserved like half of the time I had to do, but THREE YEARS? For something I didn't even do? Why is it that when you've been arrested no-one believes your innocent any more!?_

_Emmett s POV-_

Okay. I'm sitting on a bus that's taking me to jail. Could this day be any worse. I mean, why do I have to go to a juvenile camp in Texas? It's miles away! There's like five people on this bus. Whoa, young crime rates must be really high at the minute. Wonder what the other kids here did? None of them are sitting together though so they must all be here separately. They all keep glancing back at me, looking scared. I mean, sure I'm strong, but I wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless of course that fly was teasing Alice, my sister. But except that I'm really soft. I'd better not admit that here though, these places are for rough kids. There's a kid that just got on the bus. He looks about 15 and he's dressed really...fancily, with his hair parted. Man, this kids not gunna survive here. Wonder what he did...?

_Edwards POV-_

I stepped onto the bus. It was old looking, and the driver didn't look very happy. I wonder why he had a job like this? Maybe he got sent to this awful place as a child. Sigh. Goodbye Harvard. As I proceeded onto the bus, I saw a guy looking at he. When he saw I knew he was looking he quickly looked out the window. He was HUGE! A serious weightlifter. I decided that if I walked on past him and sat at the back people might ignore me. As I walked past, I glanced at him. He was looking straight back at me.

"You can sit down, you know. I don't bite." He said grinning at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I wasn't sure whether or not he was joking but he seemed nice enough so I sat down beside him. We sat in silence for a while, until he started to drum his hands on the back of the seat. I frowned pointedly at his hands, until he stopped the annoying sound.

"Soooooo, What's your name then? Charles?" He asked. He kept a straight face, but I had a hunch he was trying to be funny.

"No." I replied, "It's Edward John Mason. Pleased to make your acquaintance. And what might your name be?" I asked him, extending my hand to shake his. His face was no longer straight. He was struggling not to laugh.

"One's name is Emmett Henry McCarty. Indeed it is a pleasure." He said shaking my hand. I don't think it's very polite to mock people.

"Excuse me, are you mocking me?" I asked, withdrawing my hand and frowning up at him.

"Sorry mate, but that's who I am. If you don't like it, sit somewhere else."

I considered moving but decided that if I were to survive here then I would need Emmett s help.

_Authors note: Okay, sorry Jasper doesn't get a second POV but That's just cause he already lives in Texas so he doesn't need to get the bus, But he will get to start next time so don't worry. If you even bother to keep reading, but please do and comment nicely cause it makes me happy! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jaspers POV:_

"Okay, I've done this before. I know What I'm doing." I said, Emptying my pockets out in to a tray. That's really stupid. I mean, who's gunna bring a knife in their pocket. You can't bring it in your bag either. They check them too. A guy last year tried it. They caught him, and the outcome was funny. It was the only thing remotely funny to happen at this dump.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." That's my consoler from last year. I hate that git."Did our little chat last year not get through to you?" He asked, searching through my bag.

" No, you were a crap teacher. It wasn't you that got through to me. And anyway, I didn't do anything this time." I said, grabbing my bag off him.

"Yes, you did. There is no point in denying it. It's caught on tape." He replied handing me a change of orange clothes and leading me down the hall. I can't explain that. All I know is that I wasn't there. When they played that video in court, I was shocked. It looked like me and the person who did it was wearing my clothes. I couldn't explain it. Of course, I already knew that I didn't stand a chance 'cause we couldn't afford a halfway decent lawyer. It did look like I was the one did it but I know I didn't. Only two people believe that I didn't. Me, and the git who DID do it.

"Here we are. You will share this room with five other people. I hope you'll be better behaved this time around. Get settled in. Your room mates will be here soon. Great. I hope they don't annoy me this year.

_Emmett s POV_ :

Man, they're obsessed with security in this...Place? I don't even know what to call it. They made us empty our pockets, they searched our bags and they have just given us a change of weird orange clothes. My God, Alice would hate this. Me and Edward were lead off down a long hallway. The guy who searched our bags stopped outside a room with metal doors. Friendly.

"This is your room." He said opening the door. " You will share it with four other people. I trust that you will behave yourselves here. Change into your Orange clothes, and put the rest of your stuff into the trunks at the end of bed." He turned to leave, when a though occurred to me. " Uh, which one is our bed? Sir." I asked. He froze, and turned around to glare at me.

"Which ever one you choose." He said, glaring at me with strong dislike. Jeez, all that for a simple question. Hey, I think I just made an enemy. This has to be a record.

"Any more questions?" He asked raising one eyebrow. It was obvious that he didn't expect us to ask, so I shook my head, even though I had heaps. Edward John Mason on the other hand didn't seem to get that, and asked, "Well, yes actually. Could you please tell me were to get changed sir? Is there a bathroom or something?" Psycho guy, how shall I put this, went Psycho. After about 15 minutes of him screaming words that you couldn't even make out he yelled,"GET CHANGED IN HERE!" Then he turned and stalked out of the room.

"Well, does that answer you're question, then Edward?" I asked turning to look at him. His eyes were wide open and he was staring straight ahead looking terrified. Poor kid won't last a day in this place.

_Edward s POV:_

I turned to look around the room. (If you could call it that) I was shocked to see that there was another guy in here. He had been so quiet during the yelling that I hadn't noticed he was there. He was lying on his bed looking calmly up at the ceiling. He was blond and his feet were hanging off the end of the bed. He wasn't as strong as Emmett but he wasn't weak either. He noticed me looking at him and He turned to glare at me.

"What?" He snapped, practically growling at me. Well, that was just rude. I wasn't staring at him, was just surprised.

"Nothing." I said, quickly looking away and sitting down on the bed furthest away from him. Emmett sat on the bed beside me. This isn't a very big room. It only has six beds and six trunks. We have a bigger study At home, than a room in this place. I put my possessions away in the trunk, setting my writing things and calender on top of the pile. I was just finished putting my new uniform on over my vest, when another two guys came in. They looked tough. Really tough. I was instantly scared of them. One of them walked over to me.

"Hey, kid. Get off my bed."He said, standing over me.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief. Surely they didn't think that just because they were older than me that they could steal my bed.

"You heard me, Dork. Up." He repeated. He looked so scary that I stood up and started to take stuff out of my trunk.

"Hey, Dude. That's his bed. He got here first and his stuff's already put away. You get up. There are three other beds in the room. Have one of those." Emmett said, looking over at the guy and standing up. The guy looked at Emmett and got of the bed. He spat in my face, and walked away. I wiped my face, And put my stuff back in the trunk.

"Thank you." I said to Emmett.

"No problem, Ed." He replied grinning at me. Ed. It's not that bad. Perhaps it shall be my new nickname. I scanned around to see were the other guy who spat at me was. He was talking to the rude guy.

"Get up." Spitting guy said, glaring at him. Surprisingly, he got up and walked around the bed. The spitter sat down looking happy that he'd shown at least one person who was boss. I thought the rude guy had given up but he walked behind the spitter, pulled him up and cracked his head against the wall just as the door opened and the man who searched our bags came in with the sixth guy from our room. He looked shocked for a moment, then regained speech.

"JASPER WHITLOCK, GET OUT HERE NOW!" He screeched. He took a weird little device out of his pocket and pressed a button. He walked over to the spitter, who was crumpled on the floor bleeding and crying. I looked at Emmett whose shocked face mirrored mine exactly. Jasper was looking at the guy, looking angry. Not sorry, not shocked. Angry. I must remember not to cross him. Just then a nurse came in and took the spitter away. Then the bag searcher dragged Jasper away by the arm. The sixth guy, walked into the room, sat on an empty bed and unpacked his clothes. Just like that. I don't belong here.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jaspers' POV:_

I've got solitary confinement all day. It's not my fault that git tried to boss me around, but somehow the warden turned it around to make it my fault. And that nosey kid, he looks like a right dork. He had parted hair, for Gods sake! I really fail to see how me sitting alone in a room is going to 'Fix me.' I've sat alone hundreds of times. I like being alone, not being annoyed by people who think their better than me, because they have more money, and a proper dad. One that didn't run off, at the first chance he got. And people wonder why I don't trust them any more.

I didn't sleep last night. For one thing, there's no bed in here. I was thinking about Caitlin, my sister. I let her down. After the last time I was here, I promised I'd look after her. I said I wouldn't leave her again, But I did. When I was sentenced, her face was unbelievably sad. I told her I didn't do it, but she didn't believe me. She hates me. I was forced here, when I didn't do it, turning my own sister against me. I was suddenly really angry. I got up and kicked the wall as hard as I could.

"Shit!" I yelled clutching my foot. I lost my balance and fell on my side. Jesus, that wrecked. Not the worst thing I've ever felt but Ow. I heard the door opening and I turned to face it. The General, (What a name) came in. Red faced as always. He looked at me on the floor, holding my foot, to the dent in the wall.

"Unbelievable." He growled, "You've been here a day, and you're already causing damage. Your a lost cause Whitlock. You've dented a wall and caused a boy to get stitches in his head." _Good,_ I thought, _He deserved it. _

"Now I want no more bad behaviour, or else. You got that?" He asked, eyeing me with disgust. I nodded once to show I got it. I'm not scared of him though. I'm not scared of anyone. I can look after myself.

_Emmett s' POV:_

I woke up early. Well, early for me. Everyone else in the room was already up. It's funny how even in this place I can still sleep. I have to remember to tell Alice when I write to her. Edward was already awake. He was dressed and he was parting his hair, when I woke up. That kid Jasper was still gone. I got out of bed and got dressed. I ran my hand through my curls and sat on my bed.

"Morning Eddie boy." I said, grinning at him and rubbing my eyes.

"Um, good morning Emmett." He replied looking at me as if I was crazy. Just then the sergeant came in, all but dragging a limping Jasper along by the arm. He threw him down on his bed and turned to face us.

"Don't think that just because you're in here, you don't have school. You will have a school timetable, a therapy timetable and you will also participate in combat assault courses.

"Yes sergeant." I replied first which resulted in Edward, stitches, shaved head and the other dude mumbling "Yes sir." after me.

"Good. I have your timetables here. "Evans, Stewart." He said holding it out. Stitches went running up.

"Mason, Edward." He walked forward, shaking. The sergeant glared at him.

"McCarty, Emmett." I walked up and took it from him. When he glared at me, I smiled at him. He looked taken aback for a minute. Then he growled, " Something funny, kid?"

"No sir." I replied, turning to sit down again.

"White, Jason." He called next. The guy who I didn't know the name of and I couldn't think of a word to describe him.

"And Whitlock, Jasper." Jasper, well, limped up. He grabbed his timetable, and walked back wincing slightly. I looked down at my timetable. Combat. Not bad. I can do that. Then I had a thought.

"Uh, Sir? Do we have the same timetable? All of us?" I asked, wondering whether or not we were split up.

"No, McCarty. Your all in the same class."

"But, sir. We have Combat first. Jasper can't do it."

"And why not?"

"Because he hurt his foot." I said, glancing at Jasper. He was glaring at me. Okay, what the hell was wrong with this kid? I'm trying to be nice to him.

"Well, Mr Whitlock should have thought about his safety before he kicked the wall. It's his own fault he's hurt, and it's his fault if he kills himself because of it." Sergeant said leaving the room. "Jasper can show you the way round the place. I've heard he's been here before." Jasper got up and walked over to me.

"Listen. I don't need anyone to stick up for me. I can take care of myself, so Leave, Me, Alone. Okay?" He said, through his teeth. With that, he stalked out of the room, leaving us to wonder where we were supposed to go.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jasper's POV:_

Jesus, That combat training was hell. If I hadn't already broken my toe, I have now. He made us Run for a mile. Without warming up. I could have done it, normaly, but I can hardly even walk. Also, we have bloody therapy now. I don't need to go to therapy. I'm not mental. I heard a voice from across the waiting room.

"Yeah, except that your talking to yourself." Emmett McCarty glancing at me, from the corner of his eye. I glared at him. I'm so gunna kill him. I raised myself out of my chair and started to hobble towards him.

"Ah, Whitlock. I guess you must have known you were up next. My office please." The therapist said, coming out of her office and giving me one of those fake smiles you get. You know, the one that make you seem like two? Yeah. I shot one last glare at McCarty, who was grinning cheerfully at me.

I stormed into her office and sat on the chair beside the sofa.

"Uh, Jasper dear. That's my seat. Wouldn't you be much comfier on the sofa?" She said in a falsely bright voice. I raised one eyebrow and moved to sit on her stupid sofa.

"Now isn't that better?" She asked smiling like that again. I looked at her and shook my head. She looked stunned for a minute, and then took a deep breathe.

"Now, Jasper. I understand that you're here because you vandalised a shop. Could you tell me why you did that?"

" I didn't."

"Now, now. I know that you're fed up being here again, but you need to admit what you did and that it was wrong. Do you know it was wrong?"

"I didn't." I replied, in a monotone. She sighed, and wrote something on her clipboard.

"All right. Now I saw that in the hall, you were going attack Emmett in some way. Why was that exactly?" She asked getting her pen ready to write down what I said.

"He called me mental." I replied, glaring at her hands as she wrote.

"And you felt the need to express this with violence?"

"SHUT UP!" I stood up, leaning on my good foot.

"Now, Jasper just sit down, hmm? There's a good boy. Just take a deep breath."

"I'M NOT A CHILD! Just leave me alone!" I yelled, walking to the door and opened it. I stalked off down the hall, not caring that everyone was looking at me and not caring that I would be put in solitary for the night. I don't care because I have no one any more. I'm on my own.

_Emmett's POV: _

"I'm NOT A CHILD! Just leave me alone!" The door opened, and a furious Jasper walked out of crazy lady s office. She followed him and looked down the hall after him. I snorted at the look on poor Edwards face. It was priceless. A mixture of fear and shock.

"Right, well. I guess that means Mr Whitlock s lesson is over. Emmett. Could you please come in?" I jumped up and followed her in. It only occurred to me when I was inside the room, that I was the only thing stopping Edward getting beaten up by those guys. Oh, well. He can take care of himself for fifteen minutes. I lay down on a very comfortable looking sofa.

"Okay, so what do ya want to talk about, Doc?" I asked, looking at her shocked face, and trying not to laugh. She quickly regained herself, though and sat down on the chair beside me.

"Well, before his...outburst, Jasper said that you insulted him, by saying that he was mental. Now why did you do this Emmett?" She asked, crossing her legs and leaning over slightly.

"Well, he talks to himself. All the time. You know what they say, Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. Come on, you're a psychiatrist. You should know these things."

"Emmett, you shouldn't have called Jasper mental. He has a hard time controlling his anger. I'm not saying it's his fault, but you should not try to wind him up. All right?" She said, putting a comforting hand on my arm. "Perhaps you should try to be his friend. It's awfully lonely in this place. We could all use a friend." Yeah, right. Jasper wants a friend. That is why he pretty much attacked me when I was sticking up for him. I sighed, moved to pat her on the arm that was still resting on mine.

" Okay, I'll try."

_Edwards POV:_

When our therapist came out, after her talk with Emmett, she called me into her room. I sat down on the sofa, and waited for her to take a seat. She sat down on the chair and smiled at me. I smiled back at her politely.

"Right, now Edward dear. Isn't it true that you are here because you stole a car, that was parked outside of Wall-mart?

"Ah. Well, that's not actually true. You see, I was framed. I was actually in my bed at 9:30 on the 4th of January. I always go to bed early you see. It's so that I don't get bags under my eyes. Also, It's not good for you to not get enough sleep." I replied. I am determined to let these people know that it wasn't me who committed the crime.

" Edward. We know that you did. These meetings are strictly confidential. You can admit it."

"Well, I didn't. I would like to set the record straight that I didn't steal that car. It must have been someone wearing my clothes." I told her again, getting ready for her next question.

"All right. Now, how are you coping here?" She asked smiling at me again. I got ready to lie to her but then remembered my mothers words, about how lying is wrong.

"Well, it's a different environment than I'm used to I will admit. And I find it a bit hard to cope with all the people trying to beat me up. I don't really like it here, if I'm honest. " I aid, looking down at the floor.

"Okay. Well, It's always better to talk about things. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I took a deep breath, and started to answer.

**Authors note: Okay, well. That probably wasn't anything like what a therapist session is like, but since I've never actually been to one, it's the best I could do. Well, I know it sort of just faded off, but I couldn't think of how to end it. the next chapter is set a month later.** **When there is a surprise. It's not that big, but if you wanna know, then read on!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett Pov

" All right, we have a family visiting day this Saturday." The security guard said, entering our room. I was lying on my bed, talking to Edward who was writing a letter to his mom.

"Your parents are coming to visit you, so they can let you know how disappointed they are in you." He said. Jasper, made a snorting noise, and shook his head. The guard turned to look at him.

"Well, I'm glad you find the whole thing so hilarious Whitlock, because we got a call from your parents saying that they won't be attendin'. I don't blame them, personally." He said, smirking evilly. We all turned to look at Jasper, who was glaring at him, with a passion. I don't like Jasper, and I think he's a bastard, but I felt sorry for him. I mean, having your own parents not want to come see you, I mean, it's gotta be tough.

"Don't forget." The guard barked at us, turning to look directly at me. I'm not THAT forgetful. I mean, yes I sleep in and _Sometimes_ I don't listen in class, but I'm NOT stupid. He turned to walk away, adding, "And you have to get to class now. GO!" And like that, he left.

Anyway, this is great! I get to see Mom and Alice. I can't WAIT! I miss them, and it's only been, like, two weeks! Plus, now I have something to look forward to, because lets face it. This place, not a lot of fun. At least the foods good. And the chief here is so nice. I think she's called Esme... something. I do know that she's married to the doctor here. (Not the psychiatrist, the actual doctor.)

On a totally unrelated note, I have some Maths to learn, so I'd better get going.

Edwards POV

Oh, good. I can't wait for my Parents to come see me. I've missed Mom so much. And Dad. This place is torture. Of course, I've been writing to them about it, but, I can't wait to tell them in Person.

When I went of the Cafeteria for lunch, Emmett was already sitting at our table. He was already wolfing down his lunch, as per usual. I picked up a tray, and got in the lunch queue. When I go to the front, the moody dinner lady threw an already wrapped sandwich onto my plate, added a bottle of water to it and called, 'Next.' in a bored and sleepy tone. Picking up my tray, I walked over to the table. Even after a month, people still stared at me. I tried to remember what Mom had told me.

"_Edward, _if_ people stare, then you just ignore them. You've done nothing to them." _She had said, before I had gotten onto the bus to come to this terrible place. Holding my head high, I walked at a normal pace over to Emmett and sat down. He looked up, grinning at me.

"Hey, Eddie. How was class?" He asked, before going back to his lunch. I watched him in disgust for a few seconds, before starting to unwrap my own lunch.

"Well, It was really quite good. We had a lesson geography lesson first, and then we had a double period of Science. That was really fun." I said, about to launch into a long discussion on Physics, but he nudged me and nodded his head towards the door, through which, Jasper had just come in. He was looking gloomy and he looked sort of...sad. It was odd, considering that he normally looked so angry. He walked over to the Lunch queue and got a bottle of water and a sandwich. He looked down at the sandwich before tossing it in the garbage can. He looked around, searching for an empty table to sit down at. I looked too, to see if I could see one, but every table was full. Except ours. He realised that at the same time as us, and grudgingly began to walk towards us. He sat down at the other side of the table. He sat down and stared down at the table.

"Hey." Emmett said casually, glancing over to him. Jasper ignored him, but for once, I don't think he was being rude. I think he was just lost in thought. Me and Emmett looked at each other. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and I went back to my story.

Jasper POV

I know Emmett's staring at me, and Edward as well, but I don't care. I can understand Mom and Dad not wantin' to come and see me, but Kaitlin? I guess Mom wouldn't bring her. I know that I've been here before, but I didn't vandalise that shop. I shouldn't be here. I heard Edward telling Emmett a story about some physics class he'd had. I let myself listen to him, trying to escape from my own thoughts.

"And then, Mr White said that I was the best student he'd ever taught in this place." Edward said, beaming from ear to ear. Emmett tried to disguise a laugh as a cough.

"That's... really good Edward. Great. Just make sure you don't spread that around too much, 'cause I'm not in a class with you. And Whilst you being a nerd is great, not every one sees it that way." Emmett said, laughing slightly, but trying to be serious. Edward looked outraged for a second.

"I am not a nerd!" He exploded at Emmett who was visibly laughing now.

"Yes, you are!" Emmett said, grinning at him. " You part your hair." I let myself smile. Before turning away and taking a drink of water. Edward turned to face me and cleared his throat. I turned round to him.

"Yes?" I asked in a bored tone.

"It's rude to listen into other peoples conversations." Edward said. He looked annoyed, and slightly angry. I raised my eyebrows at him, and turned around again. He made a disgusted noise and looked at Emmett again.

"I am NOT a nerd." He said, before getting up and walking towards the door. I watched him go, before sighing, and going back to my thoughts.

***Tuesday***

Emmett POV

I was awoken by Edward poking me.

"Emmett. It's Saturday. You have to get up. Your parents are coming today. Emmett!" I opened my eyes, and saw a very excited looking Edward sitting in front of me. I yawned and sat up.

"All right, I'm up." I said, getting up, and beginning to get my clothes out. Then it sank in. I was going to see Alice and Mom today! Grinning, I pulled out my weekend trousers. I got a t-shirt out and went to get dressed.

When I got back, Edward was sitting parting his hair. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Well, I have to look good for my parents." He explained, before getting up and going to get dressed himself. I sat down on my own bed and put my shoes on. I looked at ,my clock, and sighed.

6.50 AM

I cursed Edward under my breath and lay back down on my bed.

I woke up again to the sound of our door being opened. The guard walked in and said,

"Right. Up. Your parents will be here in two hours." I turned to see my clock. It now said, 7.30 AM. I sat up again and looked at the guard. He was grinning at Jasper.

"You too, Whitlock. Get up." He said. Jasper gave no reply, which made the guard mad.

"Whitlock. Get up! You can't just disobey orders when you feel like it. UP!" He yelled. Slowly,

Jasper sat up.

"Why do I need to get up?" He replied, glaring back at the guard. "It's not like I have any family visiting me." The guard laughed.

"Well, that's true, but you still need breakfast." He snarled at Jasper. Then he turned to the rest of us. "Now, get up, and go for breakfast." He said, before turning and leaving. Edward put a piece of paper into his book and put it into his case.

Since we were both dressed, we decided to go and get breakfast. We walked to the breakfast hall, with Edward talking about his parents. Apparently his Dad's a lawyer and his mom doesn't have a job. She's a housewife. Wonder what that's like. Still, I don't mind looking after Alice. Shit, what are they doing now that I'm in here?

Edward POV

It's 9.29. One minute. I can't wait for them to get here. I have no idea why I'm so nervous. Probably because I've missed them. The guard walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Right, boys. Your families are waiting outside. " He told us, glaring at every single one of us. "Now you'll behave yourselves, or else." I turned to face Emmett, who was sitting on my right. It's two to a table, so...

"I can't wait to see my parents." I smiled at Emmett. "I'll introduce you to them. Don't worry if they seem scared of you. It's probably just because of your size." I added, wondering how they would react to my new best friend.

"Uh, thanks. Hey, you can meet Alice." he said, grinning back at me.

"Your sister, right?" I asked, looking at the door. Parents had began coming through it. I nudged Emmett, as I saw my parents coming through the door. I pointed them out to him, stood up, and waved. Mom saw me and waved back. She tugged dad's arm and they began to walk towards us. Emmett deliberately looked in the opposite direction.

"Edward, dear!" Mom exclaimed, as she let go of Dad's arm and ran over to hug her me.

"Mom!" I said, hugging her back. When I pulled away, I saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Oh Eddie, you've gotten so tall." I smiled at her, but my smile faded, as my father approached me.

"Dad." I said, in a greeting.

"Son." He replied, nodding his head and sitting down. I sighed and sat down on my side of the table. Mom sat down too, still smiling, but there were still tears in her eyes too. I glanced sideways at Emmett.

"Oh, yeah. Mom, Dad, this is Emmett." I said, gesturing to him. He turned around, and smiled politely.

"Uh, hi." He said, extending his hand. "I'm Emmett McCarty. It's nice to meet you." Mom and dad looked shocked, through Mom recovered herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." She said, smiling politely. "Edwards told us about you in his letters." She took his hand and shook it. I saw her lightly hitting dads leg, before he took Emmett's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said curtly, before withdrawing his hand. Emmett smiled again, before getting back to looking for his sister.

"Well, you'll have to tell us everything dear." Mom said, smiling at me again, before glancing at dad, who was looking around the room.

Emmett POV

Sitting waiting for Alice and Mom. Not very fun. But at least their nearly here. The guard just told us that our families are here. Edward turned to look at me.

"I can't wait to see my parents." He smiled at me. "I'll introduce you to them. Don't worry if they seem scared of you. It's probably just because of your size." He told me, looking thoughtful. I suppressed a laugh. Suppressed? Wow, I've been spending too much time with Edward. Yay.

I don't particularly want to meet Edwards parents. Especially not now, after Edwards huge vote of confidence that they'll like me.

"Uh, thanks." I said, grinning. "Hey, you can meet Alice." He looked at the door.

"Alice. Oh, she's your sister, right?" He asked, searching for his Mom and Dad. He nudged me, and pointed to a couple coming through the door.

I saw a woman with brown hair, dressed in an ankle length skirt and shirt holding a man's arm. He had a business suit on and he had ginger hair that was neatly parted. I grinned to myself. This must be Edwards mom and dad. They looked around, trying to find Edward, I assumed. He stood up, and waved them over. Mrs Mason saw him, and pulled her husband over. As they walked over, I looked away, trying to find Alice. I heard Mrs Mason taking to Edward.

"Edward, dear!" She said.

"Mom." I heard him saying.

"Eddie, you've gotten so tall." I tried not to laugh. _Eddie?_ I had no idea that someone actually called him that.

"Dad." I heard Edward address his father. There was a definite change in his tone. Like, he was scared of his dad.

"Son." His father replied. Mr Masons tone was cold. As if he didn't want to be here. Well, I guess it was nice of him to come. Unlike Jaspers family.

"Oh, yeah. Mom, Dad. This is Emmett." I turned around to face his parents. I tried to smile politely.

"Uh, hi." I said, holding my hand out for them to shake. "I'm Emmett McCarty. It's nice to meet you." I had to try not to laugh again, as Edwards Mom took in the size of me. It reminded me of the first time Edward saw me. She tried to compose her face though.

"Well, It's nice to meet you." She said, smiling at me and shaking my hand. "Edwards told us about you in his letters." She nudged her husband and he shook my hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you." He said, releasing my hand and sitting down. I smiled again, and went back to looking for Alice.

Suddenly, I saw Alice walking through the door. She saw me, and squealed. I laughed. She never was one for being quiet. She ran over and hugged me.

"Emmett!" She yelled in my ear.

"Ow, ear drum. Hey, Ali. How are you doing?" I asked, hugging her back.

"I'm good. Well, actually I've been pretty lonely without you. I missed you Em." Said, letting go of me and sitting down.

"Alice. Calm down. Your creating a scene." I heard mom say, I stood up and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Hello, honey. Are you all right?" She asked letting go of me, and examining me. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. How have you two been?" I asked, sitting down, and looking at Alice again. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail, and was wearing a white shirt with some type of scarf thing and her best trousers.

"I see your fashion sense is still as awful as ever." I teased her, grinning. She scowled ad kicked me.

"Ow." I complained. "Your shoes are really sharp." She grinned. I smiled back at her.

"Well, this is Edward. He shares a room with me." I said, nodding my head in his direction. Edward looked at Alice and my Mom.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, shaking their hands. My Mom smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you." She laughed. "Your a very polite boy. I hope you'll be a good influence on my Emmett. He doesn't know what the word 'Please' means." I glared at her. Edwards Mom laughed.

"Well, Emmett seems like a very nice boy to me. He's very polite." She said.

"I wish he was that polite at home." Mom said. The two of them launched into conversation. Me and Edward looked at each other. I sighed.

"Anyway, Alice. Edward's your age ." I told her. You wouldn't think it to look at Alice, but she's 15. But she looks about 10, and she's only 4'11.

"Really?" Edward asked, he looked surprised for a second, but remembered his manners. "Well, It's very nice to meet you Alice." He said shaking her hand as well. She smiled at him.

"You two look very much alike. Well, except for the fact that Emmett's so big and you're so... um." Edward said, looking slightly embarrassed. Alice looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm so what?" She asked. Edward looked away.

"Uh, normal sized?" He said. I laughed. "Alice isn't a normal size. She's 14 inches smaller than me, and she's only a year younger!" Alice kicked me again, and I held up my hands in a truce. Edward sighed, probably glad that the conversation was ended.

"Well, you obviously take after your mother. You have the same Black hair and blue eyes." Alice and me laughed.

"Well, it would be hard for us to look the same, and take after our fathers." Alice said, smiling at Edward. He looked confused.

"Fathers?" He asked me. I laughed again.

"Yeah, me and Alice have different fathers." I told him. He still looked confused.

"Well, my father was a good for nothing dirt bag who ran away two months after I was born." I told him quietly, though both our mom's were taking, so couldn't hear us, and Edwards dad was still looking out the window. "So I'm Emmett McCarty. I kept his name, see. Not sure why, though. I don't want to remember him." Edward looked slightly uncomfortable, but Alice didn't see that.

"And my dads dead." She told him. He looked down at the table.

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry." He mumbled avoiding her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It happened when I was one and a half, so I don't remember him much." She said, looking at me.

"Yeah, I don't really remember him either. I know, he was nice, but that's about it. So anyway, he was called Steven Brandon. Hence, Miss Mary Alice Brandon over there." I told him, pointing to my sister.

"So, did you take your middle name then?" Edwards asked Alice, seeming relieved that he had offended anyone on this topic of conversation.

"Yeah, I like Alice so much better than Mary. Don't you?" Alice asked him. He smiled back. "Well, they're both lovely names." He said. He looked at his dad, who hadn't moved and sighed. Alice saw this and looked sad. Then she perked up.

"So, Edward. Where are you from?" She asked him. He looked at her, smiled, and began to tell us about life in Chicago.

Jasper POV

What's your idea of a joke. Well, apparently here it's to make the kid who has no family visiting sit in a room full of parents who actually care about their kids. Well, actually Edwards dad doesn't seem to want to be here, but his mother seems to be happy to see him. I lay with my head on the table, looking around at all the happy families. Well, as happy as you can be when one of your children is in Juvey. But still, they seem pretty happy. I looked around and saw Emmett taking to his little sister. She was staring at me. When she saw I knew she was looking at me, she smiled. I was a bit shocked. Normally when you stare at someone, you look away when you've been caught. She said something, and Emmett and Edward looked at me. Emmett said something to her. She nodded, and looked at him. I looked at them and tried to figure out what they were saying, but I couldn't. Then I saw a shadow standing behind me.

"Whitlock. Where's your family?" He asked. I stiffened. Slowly, I turned to glare at him. He was grinning at me. "Oh, yeah. They couldn't be bothered to come see you, could they? Ah, well. Better luck next time." He laughed. I stood up and punched him as hard as I could. He fell to the floor, caught off guard. The room was silent for a few seconds, before the other guards grasped what had happened. One grabbed my arms and pushed me to the door. I didn't care that everyone in the room was staring at me, or that I was spending the next few nights in solitude. I sighed as the guard forced me down the corridor, and into solitary confinement.

"Get comfortable, Whitlock." He snarled throwing me into the room. "Your goin' to be in here for a long time." With that, he turned and slammed the door shut. I sighed and closed my eyes. This will be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**JASPER POV**

I opened my eyes to the sound of the door being opened.

"Right, Whitlock." The guard snarled at me as he walked in. His nose was in a protector, and his eyes had dark shadows under them like he hadn't slept in a while. _Good, _I thought, _his nose broke then. _

"You're allowed out now, but be careful," He hissed before adding, "I'll be watching you. Very. Closely."

I got up and followed him down the corridors, back to my room.

I walked in and sat down on my bed, grateful to be in slightly more comfort. I saw everyone looking at me. There was a mixture of fear and admiration in their eyes.

"What?" I snapped, looking each of them in the eye. They looked away quickly and got back to doing their own thing. I lay back on my bed and tried to get some sleep. It's Saturday so the only thing we have to do today is fitness training and that's not until later.

I heard someone clearing their throat. I opened my eyes to see Emmett standing beside me looking down.

"Yes?" I asked, glaring at him slightly. He laughed.

"Well, first of all, I don't blame you for punching that guy. He probably did something to provoke you." He said. Then his expression turned serious.

"Secondly, in future if you're going to hit someone, please don't do it in front of my little sister. Okay?" He told me, looking me square in the eye. I was shocked but I didn't let my face show it.

"Okay." I said quietly, so it was more of a mumble.

"Thanks." He said, before turning to walk back to his own bed. I watched him for a few seconds before sighing and closing my eyes again.

**EMMETT POV**

"So, Edward." I said, when he sat down opposite me. "Did you have fun running?" He smiled back at me.

"Yeah, it was really fun." He said. "I'm the fastest in my class." I smiled.

"Who would have thought." I teased him. "I mean, look at the size of you." His smile vanished and I laughed.

"Well, I'd rather be small and agile, than big and clumsy." He said which caused me to laugh again.

"I'm not clumsy. I used to be a pretty damn good quarterback. I mean, before I got carted off to this place." I told him. It's true, though. I mean, we had a pretty crappy team in school, but the coach used to say that I had talent.

"Well, maybe that's what you can do when you get out of here." Edward said, causing me to raise my eyebrow at him.

"I said I was good, not that I was Emmett Smith." I laughed. Edward looked at me.

"Okay, well, I don't know who that is, but you can still be a football player, even if you've been to Juvey. Whereas I can just say goodbye to Harvard now." He sighed to himself. I felt kind of sorry for him.

"That sucks, Edward." I said. "Did you want to be a lawyer?" He looked up.

"Yeah." He said. "I've read up on loads of court cases. The one on O.J Simpson was really interesting. I'm sure you heard about that one." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, I did. But that's about it." I replied. "So what made you want to study law?"

"Well, my dad's a lawyer, so that kind of got me interested in it." He smiled at me.

"Cool." I said, grinning back.

Then, I saw her.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmett POV

_Then I saw her. _

The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had wavy golden hair that came down to the middle of her back and she was... no other word for it: Stunning.

I watched her as she walked through the cafeteria. Pretty much every guy in here was watching her. She had a scowl on her face. Some of the boys whistled at her, but she ignored them. She walked over to the cook at the far side of the room. Edward saw me looking and turned around.

"Hey, who's that?" He asked me.

"I. Have. No idea." I said, forcing myself to look away from this beautiful stranger and at Edward. Grinning, I added, "But I'd like to." He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on." I said, looking back at the girl who was making her way across the room. "She's gorgeous!" I watched as she stormed towards the kitchen staff, her face determined. She gave a disgusted look to a bunch of idiots who were now yelling things at her. She walked over to the woman who was serving food. The woman had caramel wavy hair and was quite petite.

"Hey, I'm goin' to go over there." I said to Edward. " Try to find out her name, you know?" He nodded slowly, as if he didn't think it would be such a good idea, but knew he couldn't stop me. I picked up my tray and walked over to the sink. I was just in earshot of the girl and her friend.

"Esme, I'm bored." The girl was whining. The woman, Esme, sighed.

"Rose," She said, looking sympathetically at the girl, "I'm sorry, but I'm very busy. Go find something to do. Why don't you read a book?" She suggested, putting food on a boy's plate as she spoke.

"I don't want to!" Rose said, glaring at the boy as he stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "I wish I wasn't here." She muttered a bit too loudly.

"Rose, don't worry. It won't be for too long. You'll be home soon. Try to stay out of trouble whilst you are here, though." Esme said, glancing around the room at some of the more rowdy boys.

"Excuse me." The woman who collected plates said to me, glaring slightly. "Can you give me your plate." I looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Sorry." I apologised, handing it to her. I turned to walk away, glancing towards the girl again but she was gone. I cursed under my breath, making my way back to Edward. He looked at me as I sat down.

"So what did you find out about her?" He asked, looking mildly interested. "Well, she's called Rose," I told him, "but I didn't hear much else, except for that she's bored. She was whining." He looked thoughtful.

"She sounds like a bit of a spoilt brat to me." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"But she's a _hot_ spoilt brat." I said, grinning at him. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Right. I just need to leave my tray back and then we can go." He said to me. I nodded and waited for him to come back.

Edward POV

I walked back over to Emmett, after leaving my tray down. I was tripped up by one of the boys as I walked back. He laughed at me with his friends. I shook my head and continued to walk. _Idiots_, I thought.

"Ready?" Emmett asked when I got back to him. I nodded, and we left the room. We walked in silence back to our room and opened the door. There was no one there, so I decided to write a letter to home. I got my writing materials out and settled down.

"Hey, Edward?" I heard Emmett say, causing me to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a bit of paper?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Of course. Do you need a pencil?" I asked him, handing him a sheet.

"Yeah, please." He said, taking the paper and pencil. "Thanks." He said, smiling at me.

"Not a problem. Are you writing to Alice?" I asked him. He simply nodded, so I left it.

We wrote our letters in silence until our room mates came in. They all went to their own beds and sat down, before going to do their own thing. I looked at my finished letter and put it in the envelope. I sealed it before leaving it in my trunk. I noticed three of the boys in our room where talking quietly. One of them glanced at me with a smirk. I didn't like it, but I thought nothing of it. I got my book out instead, and started to read it. I read in silence until I heard rustling at the bottom of my bed. I looked down, to see one of the boys whose name I knew to be Michael rummaging in my trunk. He pulled out the letter I had written to my mother.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "That's mine." He laughed and pulled it open. I looked at Emmett, as he normally helps me in these situations, but he was asleep. Michael and the other two boys saw me looking.

"HA!" Michael laughed. "Your body guards asleep. He can't help you, so let's see what you wrote to your mommy." I could feel my face going red. I reached for the letter, but he pulled back.

"Don't think so." He laughed. "Dearest, mother." He read in a fake British accent. Highly uncalled for as I am not British.

"How are you? I have been missing you, of course. I can't wait to see you again." He laughed. "Tell father-" He began but he was cut of by a voice coming from behind me.

"Give him his letter back." The thick Texan accent rang out across the room. I jumped, and turned to see Jasper Whitlock standing behind me, glaring at Michael. He laughed, nervously, as if he was pretending not to be frightened.

"What are you gunna do about it, Whitlock." He said. The other two boys walked over to stand behind Michael and he relaxed slightly. "You can't take on all three of us." Jasper laughed, darkly.

"It wouldn't be very hard. I may be outnumbered, but I have the skill." At this, Michael took a swing at Jasper, but he ducked.

"Told you." He laughed. "Now. Give Edward back his letter." He said, there was a darkness in his eyes that made me rather scared.

"Yeah." I heard a voice saying from my right side. I recognised it as Emmett, and I turned to smile at him. He looked half asleep, but he still managed to looked mad. Michael hesitated, before throwing my letter back at me. I caught it. He glared at them both before stopping on me.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky, and We'll make sure your body guards aren't here." Michael and his goons sat back down on their beds and started to talk again. I turned to Jasper, with a grateful expression.

"T...Thanks." I stuttered. He didn't smile, but he didn't glare at me either. His face stayed neutral.

"It was just an apology to Emmett for fightin' in front of his sister. Don't worry, it won't happen again." Jasper said, walking back to his bed and sitting down.

"All the same, thanks." I said. When he didn't reply, I turned to Emmett. He just shrugged, looking at Jasper with a shocked expression. I sat down on my bed, and got out another bit of paper. As I didn't want to be heard, I wrote, _Jasper's a bit weird._

I handed it to Emmett. He nodded, before adding, _I agree. He has a bit of a mood swing problem, _and handing it back to me. I nodded back, and went back to my book, that I had thrown carelessly on my bed, in my haste to get my letter back.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper POV

I didn't sleep well last night. Mostly 'cause I knew to sleep with one eye open if someone is pissed at ya, but also... well I kept thinking about that short girl, with the dark hair. Emmett's sister. When she looked at me it was... well it was nice. She didn't seem to be pitying me, but neither was she judging me. _Anyway, _I thought while I was getting out of bed,_ we never have to talk, so forget about her. _I went into the single bathroom with my clothes to get dressed. When I came out I ran a hand through my messy hair and checked what time it was by the big clock that hung at the front of the room.

7:00

_ Huh, _I thought. _Guess I'm the first one up. _

I felt eyes on me, so I turned. It was just Edward. When I turned around, he looked quickly away and got out of his bed. Picking up his clothes, he walked quickly to the bathroom. I watched him go feeling strangely protective of him.

_ Damn it, Whitlock! This is why you stay to yourself!_ I heard a voice in my head saying. I lay down on my bed and allowed myself to think about the short, pixie-like girl again.

I was snapped out of my daydream as I heard the sound of the door being unlocked. The guard came into the room and glared at us.

"You'll all go get breakfast before going outside for exercise." He said. His eyes were caught on Emmett who was still asleep in bed.

"McCARTY!" He bellowed causing Emmett to wake up and, startled, fall out of his bed.

"Yeah, I'm up." Emmett said, picking himself up off the floor looking tired and sore. I chuckled under my breath, as he sad on his bed and rubbed his head.

"All right. Go to breakfast. McCarty, get dressed first." He said, going to wait outside the room.

Since I was all ready dressed, I got up and followed the guard outside. He grunted when I came out of the room. I heard the door open and saw that Edward was behind me. He smiled sheepishly. I didn't smile back, but I sort of nodded my head. Michael and his friends came out after that and the guard started to walk away.

"Hey." I called after him. "You forgot about Emmett." He turned to look at us.

"He knows the way." I shook my head but followed the guard.

When we got to the dining hall, I sat down at the far side of the room. I saw Edward was looking around, trying to figure out where to sit without getting killed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He turned to face me, looking me in the eye. I signalled that he could sit at the same table as me. He walked over slowly and sat at the opposite side of it.

"Thanks." He said, but it was barely more than a whisper. I ignored him and went to get breakfast.

I got a slice of dry toast and a glass of water. Whilst putting this on my tray, I turned around and saw Emmett coming into the hall. He was frowning and looking around. I sat down and waited for him to realise that Edward was sitting at my table. He got it when Edward came over and sat down. I saw Emmett's face look confused, but he shrugged it off and went to get his own food. When he got back, I was nearly finished.

"Hey, Edward." He said, sitting down beside him. Edward smiled weakly.

"Hi. Enough breakfast?" Edward replied, looking at Emmett's tray.

"Yeah. I think that woman likes me." He grinned, turning around to look at the cook with the caramel hair.

"Probably feels sorry for you." Edward said, going back to his own breakfast. Drinking the last of my water, I got up to leave my tray back.

Emmett POV

"Right." We heard the guard yelling as me and Edward left our trays back after breakfast, "Follow us." Edward and I looked at each other, before setting down our trays and lining up. There was the usual pushing and shoving. Edward and I lined up near the back so as to avoid most of the commotion.

The guard took us out to the big Gray yard, which was filled with gym equipment. Everything has to be attached to the ground so that we don't throw it. There's a rowing machine and a treadmill, but we aren't allowed Weights or bars. There's a corner in the yard that has benches in it, but those are only for our free time.

"All Right, boys." The guard called blowing his whistle. "Run me two laps around the yard." Me and Edward set off, running off. Edward was fast, for the size of him. I grinned at him, as we began to race. He smiled back, and picked up the pace.

He beat me, of course. That kid is seriously fast when he wants to be.

"Well done, Eddie." I smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Thanks." I walked over the rowing machine. Edward watched for a while before wandering away to go for a run. I could see Jasper at the other end of the yard, doing push ups. My mind wandered as I rowed. I was thinking about Rosalie. I knew that I had too see her again, no matter what. Suddenly, I snapped out of it. I could see a group of boys had gathered around Jasper. He was frowning, and they laughed. I got up, and slowly walked over to them.

"Hey." I said, narrowing my eyes as I approached. They turned around, their expressions shocked.

"What do you want?" One of the boys asked. I recognised him from our room.

"Leave him alone." I said, clenching my fists and glaring at them. Jasper looked at me.

"I'm fine." He muttered. The boys smiled to each other.

"Well, we can't take on two of you." A guy called David said. They began to walk away. I saw two of the guys high five. I turned to Jasper.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"I could have handled it." He said, quietly but threateningly. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Uh, Emmett?" He said. I turned around as he pointed, and saw Edward being dragged away by a guard his left eye closed and swollen and blood running from his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Edwards POV

"You'll be all right." The guard snarled leading me down the Corridor. "Stop Crying."

I sniffed and wiped the tears that were falling down my face. The tears were running into the cuts that covered my face. I whimpered again as the cuts stung. The guard made a disgusted noise and knocked on the door we were standing at. A blond man, who looked quite young answered. He looked down at me with a concerned expression.

"What happened to him, Joe?" The man asked, softly. I couldn't help but notice his soft British accent. Joe Made a noise that sounded like a laugh.

"He got himself Beaten up. Not surprised really." The blond man gave him a stern look.

"Right. Well, I'll take care of him and then take him back to his room. Joe grunted and began to walk back down the corridor, scratching the back of his head. The blonde man smiled at me.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen, The facility s only doctor. Ad you are?" He asked, leading me into his room. It was clean and bright, unlike the rest of this hell-hole.

"E-Edward Mason. Sir." I told him wiping a bit of blood off my mouth.

"Well, It's nice to meet you Edward." He said running a cloth underneath a tap.

"So who did this to you?" Carlisle asked starting to wipe the blood off my face. I winced slightly at the stinging but tried to ignore it.

"Well, It was these guys who don't like me 'cause Emmett stopped them beating me up once." He tilted my face up to look at him.

"Is Emmett you friend?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, sort of. I met him on the bus coming here."

Carlisle smiled. "That's nice. Well, I'm done here. You'll have a black eye, but there's not much I can do for that I'm afraid. Just be careful and stick by Emmett. If there's any trouble come find me."

I nodded. "Thank you." I told him getting up and walking over to the door.

"Hold on." Carlisle said walking over to me. "I'd better accompany you back. I don't want you to get into trouble."

We walked silently down the long halls until we reached my Dorm room.

"Thanks." I smiled as He opened the door.

"No problem." He replied, "Oh, and Edward? Be careful."

I nodded and entered the room.

Emmett s POV

I was sitting on my bed when Edward timidly opened the door, and looked round. I jumped up, relieved to see him looking much better. He smiled and walked over to his bed.

"Hey. I'm so sorry." I said shamefully. "I should have been lookin' after you and I wasn't, so... sorry." He smiled.

"It's hardly your fault, Emmett." He sighed. "It was always coming. I don't know why I ever..." He tailed off. "Anyway, It wasn't your fault." I grinned at him, and said quietly.

"Jasper was worried about you." He laughed and looked over at Jasper. Jasper swivelled head to look at the celling, but Edward smiled.

"Is Michael back yet?" Edward asked quietly looking around the room. Emmett looked at him. "Na."

"He's Probably spending the night in solitary." Jasper said quietly to Edward from the other side of the room. Edward looked shocked.

"Oh." He said. "Thanks." Jasper nodded, and closed his eyes again. Edward turned to me, his face shocked. I just shrugged and turned onto my back. Edward sighed before getting his letter writing kit out of his trunk. I closed my eyes and tried to think about ways I could meet that beautiful blonde.

**Okay, Sorry It's short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, but at least you got to meet Dr Carlisle Cullen in this chapter. :D**


End file.
